


Trust through Dance

by tommygirl



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-20
Updated: 2011-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommygirl/pseuds/tommygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck and Casey and Dance Dance Revolution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust through Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [romanticalgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/gifts).



> Holiday ficlet for romantical girl who wanted Chuck and Casey doing something nonsexual.

“Times like this I think it would be easier if I could just kill you,” Casey stated, watching as the teenagers in front of them jumped up and down on the mat in time with the video screen.

“You’re the one who wanted to hang out away from Sarah,” Chuck said, stuffing his hands in his pockets. He glanced at Casey and asked, “And why did you want to do that again?”

“I feel like you don’t trust me.”

“I trust you. I’m just afraid of you.”

Casey smiled at that and punched Chuck on the arm. “I like hearing that.”

Chuck grimaced and clutched his arm. “Ouch.” When the two girls exited from the game, Chuck moved to stand on the platform and said, “C’mon Casey. You haven’t lived until you’ve tried Dance Revolution.”

“I don’t dance.”

“But you follow orders, so just do what the screen prompts you to do,” Chuck replied as he dropped the coins. He stood next to Casey and waited for the music to start.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” Casey muttered.

The music started and a scroll of moves appeared on the screen. It started out rather easy, slow moves that any idiot could handle, but it got faster and it annoyed Casey how easily Chuck seemed to be going. And then he got a big “game over” sign while Chuck was still going. It was almost impressive, except he lost and Chuck hadn’t. That was mildly disconcerting.

“I want to play again.”

“So you liked it, huh?” Chuck replied.

Casey snorted. “It’s awful, but I can’t let you beat me. I have my pride.”


End file.
